The present invention relates to an arrangement for melt spinning of synthetic high polymers.
In melt spinning arrangements each spinning bar is provided with smaller or greater number of nozzle sets. Since nozzle sets and the filter for the nozzle sets have a service life of several days or several weeks, the exchange of the nozzle sets is an everyday routine work. The exchange of a nozzle set must disturb the spinning process with remaining nozzle sets as little as possible. The dismounted nozzle set has a temperature of approximately 200.degree. C., and a new inserted nozzle set is preheated to a working temperature so as to be ready for operation very fast and do not cause local cooling of the spinning bar. The relatively high weight of the nozzle set and the unfavorable spatial conditions contribute to the fact that the exchange of the nozzle set cannot be performed in a completely simple and safe manner. Various auxiliary arrangements are used to make this working step simpler and more reliable.
One of such arrangements is disclosed in the German Pat. No. 2,611,940. Here a vertically movable hydraulically operated pulling rod structure is arranged under each nozzle set and has pulling rods provided with hooks for suspending the nozzle set. The cost of this arrangement is high in correspondence with the great number of the nozzle sets. Because of the poorly accessible arrangement above the spinning rod, the orderly observation and maintenance is difficult. It is known from practice to use for the exchange of nozzle sets hydraulic lever arrangements which are arranged in the blowing channel under the nozzle sets. With these arrangements, a narrow space for the required work is further reduced.